nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleven Country Leadership Conference
Eleven Country Leadership Conference is an international conference by leading civilized countries in each civilized sphere held once every two years at the port city of Cartalpas in the Holy Milishial Empire. Great powers with great influence in the world will participate and determine the future of the world. It is an honor to just participate, and it is recognized as a “great power” from all over the world. Two emerging countries are invited for the first time at the conference and recognize as a superpower after defeating two former superpowers: Gra Valkas Empire defeating Leifor and Japan defeating Parpaldia Empire. However, in 1639, Leifor was destroyed. In the following year, the Parpaldia Empire was disqualified due to the defeat. These two countries have lost the right to participate. Participating Countries in 1642 The only regular attendees were currently the following: *The magic-based Holy Mirishial Empire (Central World) *The land of dragonfolk, the Eimor Kingdom (Central World) *Mu, the nation of science (Second Civilization) Alongside these three countries, the other attendees at this year’s conference were: *Japan (outside civilized areas, east of Third Civilization) *Gra Valkas Empire (outside civilized areas, west of Second Civilization) *Torquia Kingdom (Central World) *Nation of Agarta (Central World) *Magikaraich Community (Second Civilization) *Nigrado Union (Second Civilization) *The Great Magic Duchy of Pandora (Third Civilization) *The Empire of Anionnrial (outside civilized areas, southern regions) Description As mentioned above, there were two vacant slots in the fixed participation quota, Japan and the Gra Valkas Empire were scheduled to be newly approved as regular participating countries. However, at the actual conference, “Eimor Kingdom announces the resurrection of the ancient sorcerous empire, the Empire of Ravernal, in the near future” and “The Gra Valkas Empire declares war all over the world and attacks the fleet of the countries gathered at the conference” Two ridiculous things happen. By the way, the Empire of Anionnrial was invited to the meeting even though it was regarded as a “barbarian with a wide territory of control”. There are circumstances that. Japan's representative is sent to the conference with only a Shikishima-class patrol boat as their escort from the Coast Guard while the other nations sent their best ships practicing "gunboat diplomacy". The Japanese are shocked since this wouldn't be normal in their original world as it represents foreign aggression. Before that, the Japanese government insisted on sending a destroyer to escort the diplomats, but eventually against it since they don't want to hurt the pride of the Holy Milishial Empire as they're in charge of the security for the conference. However, after seeing all superpowers in this world practice gunboat policy, the Japanese diplomats regret their previous decision since their pacifist attitude and international courtesy back on Earth would make them look weak again like what happened with the Parpaldia Empire. During the conference, the representative of the Gra Valkas Empire declared their ultimatum to the ten countries present that they should submit to their rule and be the colony of the Empire which enraged the gathered diplomats. Gra Valkas sent a fleet to attack the international conference. Conclusion Trivia Category:Events